12 years really does change things
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: It's been 12 years since the final battle and since Harry Potter went missing. Now it's a new year at Hogwarts and the Britain Wizarding World is in for a shock along with some familiar and new faces. Snarry, post battle, T, mild slash, yaoi, some past and possible future mpreg i dont own harry potter even though i wish i could PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 Packing

It had been 12 years since the final battle at Hogwarts. People had mourned and celebrated and finally been free to start their families without fear of death hanging over them anymore. Harry Potter had saved everyone by killing the dark lord Voldemort, truly a feat to be proud of. However no one knew where the-boy-who-lived was. After the battle he had simply disappeared. No one was sure on what had happened and his friends were extremely worried about him. The Weasleys and Hermione were going crazy trying to find out where he was and what had happened to their favorite bespectacled boy. After a couple years though, they lost hope of finding him. They moved on with their lives and started their own families. Little did they know, they were in for a surprise, and it would shake up their world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on his trunk. He had forgotten how heavy it was in all the time he hadn't needed or used it. As he hopped on his other foot while he tried to soothe his injured one he felt a presence all too familiar to him come up behind him. As his pain subsided into a dull throb he lowered his foot to the ground an turned around, automatically he was embraced in a pair of strong arms belonging to the person he had fallen in love with a long time ago. His husband chuckled as he felt Harry burrow himself into his chest, snuggling into his husband's warmth. Severus Snape smiled to himself as he thought about how amazing his life had gotten after the final battle.

With the freedom that came with both of his masters being dead he had found himself able to run off with his young lover and able to live his life to the fullest. Severus and Harry had been together since Harry's 5th year, having realized they had feelings for one another during the occlumency lessons. They hid their attraction from everyone else and after successfully slaying the dark lord and managing to stay alive miraculously, they decided they had had enough of Britain and so they decided to run away together to somewhere less hectic. They moved to a home in Boston, MA. They got married shortly after, then they were blessed with a son, and a couple years later they had a daughter.

Their son Soren was a perfect combination of both of them. He had Severus' silky black straight hair that went down just past his chin, he also had Severus' height but he was lithe like Harry. His eyes were Harry's, as well as his nose (Severus thanked God for that). His personality was a mix of theirs as well. He was very sarcastic and probably had the sharpest tongue on any child ever, he loved books and quidditch. Soren was also kind though, and much as his father he was kinder when he thought no one was watching. He was a very intelligent child. Soren had just turned 11 and was very excited to go to Hogwarts, even if he pretended he wasn't.

Their daughter Lilleva was only 4. She had clearly inherited more of Harry's attitude. She was the biggest sweetheart, she cared about everything and everyone. However she was also probably one of the most hyper 4 year olds ever. She was constantly in motion, always smiling and laughing. one thing was for sure, if you didn't immediately fall in love with this kid you were clearly blind, deaf, and brain dead. She had gotten Harry's wild hair and bad eyesight. She had Sev's onyx eyes though. Other than that she was all Harry. Lilleva was usually recognized by a shriek of laughter, the scurrying of feet, and a flash of a wild mop of hair and a glint off her glasses.

Because Soren was starting school they had decided that it was probably in their best interest to return to Britain. As always Hogwarts was looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Seems that even after most of the school was reconstructed its Defense teacher position was still cursed. Severus had applied and been accepted to the position as he was a previous professor of the subject. Harry and Severus had laughed at the thought of Minerva's reaction to seeing his name on the applicant list. They figured that they would live in the quarters provided to staff and their families during the year and return to Boston for summer. They really didn't want to part with their home, it was full of so many happy memories that Harry and Severus who had had such miserable live couldn't bare the thought of parting with it. Harry had been packing some of his things for the upcoming year when the incident had happened. And now there he was in his beloved husband's arms.

"What have you done to yourself now brat?" Severus said, feigning annoyance but smiling anyway.

"'S not my fault the trunk is so damn heavy." Harry murmured into the dark clad chest he was smothering himself with.

"Ah, but it isn't the trunk's fault that you are so weak." Severus teased, smirking.

"Arse." Harry shot back, pouting.

"Child." Severus replied, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Love you too." Harry answered cheekily, smiling.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Severus mock sighed.

"Well I'm pretty amazing so how could you not? I am the Chosen One after all. Slayer of Evil, Seeker of Virtue, Defender of the Peace-" Harry was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his own.

"Are you quite done now?" Severus asked, raising a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Yes." Harry answered smugly, leaning up to peck his lover's lips. "Are you done packing yet?"

"Yes, have been for a couple hours. I've been helping Lilly pack her things, as she is a "big girl" and had it handled mostly herself."

"Aw, our baby is just too cute!" Harry squealed, sounding very much like his daughter.

"Just like her daddy." Severus whispered into his ear.

"Well Soren reminds me of you more everyday. I helped him pack yesterday and I had to extend his trunk 5 times just to fit his books."

"Literature is very important." Severus stated.

"Indeed it is, and if I remember correctly then I know a certain someone who bought half a book store." Harry smiled.

"Anyway, I think we should be ready to leave in about half an hour. All we have left to do is pack your stuff, shrink all our boxes, find Lilleva, drag Soren out of the library, and then we can leave. Everyone has eaten and is dressed so we just have to get Soren on the train and then apparate to Hogwarts. Though it might be easier if we drop him off first, then we come back and pack some more. Lilleva can have her nap so she wont be tired when we go to the feast." Severus said, mentally picturing how each option would go.

"I think it will work out better if we come back and let Lils sleep a bit. Yeah how's that, then I can at least take a shower before we leave." Harry said, nodding his head at the thought. Severus nodded his head too, signifying he agreed. They shared a lingering kiss before reluctantly separating so that they could carry out their plan.

Harry opened the trunk that was lying on the floor where he had left it, he waved his wand and automatically all of his possessions that he wanted to take began zooming into the piece of luggage. He then turned around and head to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way. After quickly the quick wash harry spelled his hair and the rest of himself dry, then he went out to check on how everybody else was fairing in the getting-ready-to-leave department.

"How about the pink ones?"  
>"Can I have the lime ones?"<br>"Excellent choice princess."

As Harry heard this exchange he walked over to his daughter's room and peered through the doorway. What he saw made him smile. There was Lilleva sitting on the edge of her bed sticking her feet out as Severus put her lime-green converse on them. Sometimes Harry just couldn't fathom how amazing his life was. He never thought he could or would ever be this happy. He, the boy who grew up in a cupboard under some stairs, who thought his name was freak until he was 5 years old. How was it possible that he was gifted with a loving husband and two beautiful children? How had that happened? He was happier than he thought was possible. It just astounded him sometimes.

"Daddy! Papa's helping me with my shoes, will you help me pick a tutu?" Lilleva asked, spotting him in the doorway. She looked up at him with the same eyes as her papa. He never could say no to those eyes.

"Of course baby. What colors did you have in mind?" Harry asked his daughter, stooping down to her level. Lilleva had a fashion all her own. She always wore a combination of leggings or tights with a tutu, a pair of converse, a t-shirt, and either a hoodie or a jacket. Frankly, Harry thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Purple or orange." She answered.

"How about we go with purple this time, k?" Harry advised.

"K daddy." Lilleva agreed, smiling her cute 4 year old smile.

"You picked your jacket yet sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I did it all by myself too." She beamed proudly.

"Which one was it?" Harry asked smiling.

"My sparkly jean one." Lilleva said.

"Good pick, that'll go smashingly." Harry said, helping her put it on.

"Now how about you go find your brother and make sure he isn't sneaking more books into his stuff again ok? It's going to be your mission." Severus said, wisely making it seem very critical that she was the one to do it. She nodded, puffing out her chest and running off to complete her task. Severus and Harry stood up and started putting away the rejected clothing choices. One thing about both of their children that surprised most people when they first met them was the fact that despite their ages both of them were extremely well spoken. If it was one thing Severus wouldn't tolerate with his children it was being poor speakers.

"Well I think that's everything so I think we can get ready to leave. What do you think?" Severus asked, looking around and making a mental checklist.

"Yup, pretty sure we're all good. Well lets go round everybody up." Harry went over to Severus and gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed his hand, as they walked down the hallway to find their children Severus gave his hand a quick squeeze and Harry gave him an answering squeeze back. When they walked into the library they found themselves witness to a scene they hadn't expected. Soren was standing on a chair holding onto one end of a book. On the other end of the book was little Lilleva clinging onto it with all her might trying to pull it out of her older brother's hands.

"Let go!" Shouted Soren.

"No, papa told me to stop you smuggling books!" Lilleva shouted back.

"I wasn't smuggling it, I was reading it you twit!" Soren snapped.

"Hey now don't speak to your sister like that. And Lilleva it's ok you can let go, we're here now." Harry said sternly to both of them.

"Yes daddy" "Yes dad"

"Good. Anyway it's time to go, so huddle up everyone." Harry summoned. They both put the book down and came to stand next to their parents. Severus picked up Lilleva while Harry took hold of Soren's hand.

"What about my stuff?" Soren asked, looking up at his fathers.

"Don't worry, we are going to bring it with us when we go. You're going to have to visit us anyway before you go to sleep, we'll give it to you then. And even if you don't come to see us before you seal yourself away for the night, your dad knows where all of the houses are except Hufflepuff, and I know where all of them are. So we can get it to you either way. And if you're too embarrassed to have your parents seen bringing you stuff then we'll get a house-elf to do it." Severus explained calmly. Soren nodded, feeling better knowing he wouldn't have to worry about his trunk.

"Ok, hold on." Harry said, and he turned on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2 The Station

Popping into existence, the small family appeared in the crowd surrounding the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow! Daddy! Papa! Look at the train! It's so cool!" Lilleva squealed excitedly, bouncing around happily.

"I know, I thought so too when I first saw it." Harry answered his daughter, smiling at her joy. Turning toward his son he bent down so he was eye level with him. "So, you know what to do. Be nice to the big man Hagrid when he takes you to the castle. He was really nice to me when I was little so I want to make sure you're kind to him, even if you don't know each other yet. And stay in the boats, don't fight on the train, and be prepared for some odd questions about us when they find out you're a Snape ok. I know you already know this and that I'll be there with you later but I'm still worried about my trooper." Harry kissed his son's forehead and gave him a hug.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus asked his son.

"What house do you want me to be in?" Soren asked almost in a whisper.

Both Harry and Severus bent down to look at their son at his level. "It doesn't matter to us. You're our son and we love you no matter what and we'll always be proud of you no matter what you do. We want to make sure you know that."

Soren nodded and gave both his parents a hug. As the family stood Severus gave Soren's shoulder a squeeze.

"It'll all be ok, and we will be there with you."

"Now make sure to try and make friends, ok." Harry told his son.

"Have fun Ren" Lilleva said as she hugged as much of her brother as she could, which was just his legs.

"We'll see you during the feast and afterwards, now get on the train and have fun kiddo." Harry said, hugging his son again and kissing the top of his head.

"See you later, bye Dad, Papa, Lils." Soren said, and then he turned and boarded the train. As they watched their son get on board Severus put his arm around Harry and kissed his head.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. And we'll see him again in a couple of hours." Severus reasoned.

"I know, but our baby's growing up so fast. I swear he was Lilleva's age just yesterday." Harry sniffled.

"I know honey, but it will all be ok. Every parent feels this way when this happens. However we have the advantage because we get to go to Hogwarts with our son while other parents are stuck home. So we are lucky." Severus stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right." Harry sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a potions master. You have to be smart to get to be one of those." Severus said with an air of mock snootiness. "Now if you're quite done moping, I think it's time we best be going." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Come on Lils, we're going home." Harry said, reaching out to take the little girl's hand. Right before he grasped though she pulled away.

"Look at that cat! It looks like a pig!" Lilleva cried excitedly, speeding off in the direction of the pig-like cat.

"No! Lilleva get back here right now!" Harry shouted after his daughter, trying to navigate the crowd to get to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Lilleva was very excited. She loved animals, especially strange ones. And this one was definitely strange. She had never seen a pig-like cat before, never even seen a picture of one. She caught sight of it's orange fur and she ran even faster towards it, weaving in and out of people's legs to get there quicker. As she popped out on the other side of the mass of people she found herself standing in front of a small group of people. Most of which had hair as orange as the pig-cat she was chasing. Speaking of which, she spotted her target resting in the arms of a tall woman with a brown bush on her head that Lilleva figured was supposed to be hair of some sort. She boldly walked up to the bush lady. taking a deep breath she cleared her throat the way her papa did when he wanted attention. The bush lady didn't notice her so she tried again. The second attempt brought the result that she desired. The bush lady looked down at her, her eyes seemed to widen a bit as she took in her appearance. Gathering her courage, Lilleva opened her mouth and asked the bush lady her question.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but your cat looks like a pig. And I've never seen one like it before. So I was wondering if you would allow me to pet your intriguing pig-cat." After she was done, Lilleva looked up at the bush lady in a pleading sort of way that always worked on her daddy. The bush lady looked at her for a minute before she bent down to Lilleva's level.

"Of course I don't mind. Crookeshanks is an old lazy thing so he won't mind either." The bush lady smiled at her and held out the pig-cat. Lilleva squealed happily and started petting the odd animal. Content with her achievement, Lilleva finished and stepped back.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate you allowing me to pet your animal." Lilleva smiled at the bush lady and promptly turned around and started to head in the direction she came. She got all of 2 feet before her parents came out of the crowd and ambushed her with hugs and kisses. Then seeming to remember that they weren't pleased they backed up.

"We were so worried about you young lady. Don't ever go off like that again. What if you'd been snatched! Or worse! I don't know what I'd do with myself!" Daddy had turned into a raving mess, she thought. It was when she looked up at her papa that she realized she was in trouble.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lilleva Eileen Snape, you are in serious trouble young lady! You worried your poor daddy nearly to death and you worried me just as much. You could have been in serious danger." Severus was more scared than angry, but she just had to know that this could never happen again. "If something happened to you we wouldn't know what to do. We were so scared when you ran off. You can't ever do that again do you understand?"

Lilleva nodded, teary eyed. She didn't want her daddy and papa to be scared or worried.

"I'm sorry papa, I won't again, I promise. I just saw this pig-cat thing and it was orange and so I had to pet it! I understand that it was wrong. But papa there was a bush lady who had the orange pig thing. She let me pet it! I got to pet a pig-cat!" Lilleva gushed, her sadness quickly forgotten in light of the cat-pig adventure.

"We understand sweetheart, just please don't ever run off again, k Lils?" Harry asked his little girl, smiling slightly at how excited she was.

"K daddy. Love you." Lilleva said, hugging him.

"Love you too sweet." Harry kissed her head and picked her up as he got up himself. "Now that the drama's over, perhaps we should thank the nice lady who let you pet her cat."

"Papa, daddy she's over there." Lilleva pointed toward where the lady was. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, stopping them before they walked over toward where their daughter was pointing.

"It's ok, she fine." Severus whispered in his husbands ear.

"I know Sev, I just got really scared. I'm ok now though." Harry whispered back, reassured by his lover's presence and arm around him. Turning around, the party started moving toward the woman. As soon as Severus and Harry got a good look at the "bush lady" they stopped in their tracks. "Crap, crap, crap ,crap! Oh God am I going to get a verbal beating. This sucks so bad." Harry cursed under his breath while all the blood drained out of his face.

Severus was just thinking about how much deep shit they had stepped in. The Hogwarts staff they could handle. But this girl ,now woman, was the equivalent of Mrs. Weasley. They were so screwed.

"Harry James Potter! Is that you? You better hope not. Because if it is you then you have a crap ton of explaining to do!"

"Hi, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3 Discovered

Hermione had thought today would be a normal day. Well as normal as the day you ship your kid off to Hogwarts could be. She was with her husband Ron at the station with their 2 children Rose and Hugo making sure that Rose had everything before she went on the train. After Rose had departed Hermione and Ron waited a bit more to see the train off.

As she was waiting she heard a little cough. Figuring it was directed at someone else or simply a normal cough she ignored it. When she heard it again she looked down and saw a little girl probably no more than 3 or 5 staring at her, or more like her at the cat she was holding. When she got a good look at the girl she was strongly reminded of her lost friend Harry, though the eyes were wrong. Then the little thing had asked if she could pet her "pig-cat" as she had called it. She was struck by how polite the little girl was. She really was a cute little thing, bouncing around in a little tutu.

As soon as the little girl was done she turned around, presumably to find her parents, oh her mother must be frantic. As she looked at the girl Ron nudged her.

"She sure looks like Harry, doesn't she?" He said. Hermione nodded sadly. When she looked back toward the girl she saw 2 blurs of black people shaped things launch themselves at her. When she heard snippets of the what was being said such as "so worried" and "don't ever" she realized that the blurs were the girl's parents. It wasn't until she heard the next part that she really looked at the people clutching their daughter. Yes, what she heard next shocked her to her core. Oh she would know that tone of voice anywhere, especially when it was reprimanding someone. She had on many occasion been on the other end of that voice.

"Lilleva Eileen Snape, you are in serious trouble young lady! You worried your poor daddy nearly to death and you worried me just as much. You could have been in serious danger. If something happened to you we wouldn't know what to do. We were so scared when you ran off. You can't ever do that again do you understand?"

Those words made her realize a coupe of things. 1) her parents were both men 2) one of her fathers was her missing potion's professor Snape and 3) Oh my god, Snape is alive and is married to a guy, he has a freaking daughter.

"We understand sweetheart, just please don't ever run off again, k Lils?"

When she heard that, Hermione looked closer at the younger man. She knew that voice from somewhere. When the couple stood up, she almost fainted. "Holy shit!" She hissed. Of course she knew that voice. It was the voice of her lost, presumed dead, best friend. And there he was, with the equally lost Snape. Snape wrapped an arm around her Harry and whispered into his ear. How had this happened? They were together? With a daughter? How had that come about. Harry made eye contact with her and she could see his eyes grow wide and his face immediately paled. Snape looked just as frightened. Of course she was happy that he wasn't dead but her anger over why he hadn't contacted her overwhelmed her joy.

"Harry James Potter! Is that you? You better hope not. Because if it is you then you have a crap ton of explaining to do!"

If possible Harry paled even further.

"Hi, Hermione."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was so not what they needed right now. They thought that they could have avoided this a little longer. Maybe until after the school year had started. But luck wasn't with them obviously. No, because here they were being screamed at by a pissed off Hermione. Harry sighed, drawing comfort from the fact that Severus still had his arm wrapped around him.

"Mate, where the hell have you been?" Ron asked, "We all thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well I'm not." Harry stated.

"Yes, well that's bloody obvious isn't it. Been a little busy, have you?" Hermione snapped, looking between Severus and Harry.

Harry felt his face heat up and Severus held him a little more tightly.

"Well thank you very much for letting our daughter pet your familiar, Miss Granger. We appreciate your patience with her. Now good day." Severus sneered and started to direct Harry and Lilleva away from the group.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not a student anymore professor, you can't simply dismiss me. Harry James Potter you will explain yourself right now!" Hermione said firmly.

"I haven't been a Potter in a long time Hermione. And as you observed earlier I have been busy. I have a wonderful loving husband, 2 beautiful children and I'm happier than I've ever been before in my entire life. Even if I did miss my friends sometimes I would never give this up. To answer what you're obviously wondering about why I left, I was in love and I was tired of being a figure head to a fickle public. All I wanted was to live my life without people constantly judging me for my choices. And I would do it over again in a heartbeat every time no question about it. I love my life and if you can't accept it then I can live without you, I've done so for the past 12 years." Harry said confidently, Severus was still in awe that he had been able to be with such an amazing man.

Hermione was shocked, as was Ron. Their friend had grown up a lot, or it was more like they were seeing how mature he had always been for the first time. Taking in what Harry had said she had a new question.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked, she saw Snape tighten his hold on Harry and the way her old friend relaxed a little when he did. 'They really love each other' she thought to herself.

"Half-way through 5th year." Harry admitted.

"How did you hide it that long, what about when we were on the run?" Hermione asked, beside her Ron was floundering, still baffled at the thought that his best mate married the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Detention, occlumency lessons, walking off nightmares. Overall it was pretty easy." Harry said, answering the first question.

"What about while we were on the run?" Hermione asked again.

"Talk about a stressful year." Harry said. Severus chuckled, scaring Ron and Hermione. Who knew he could laugh?

"Putting it a little lightly aren't you love." Severus said. Harry smiled a little.

"Yeah, lets just say it was tough." Harry stated. Ron recovered somewhat from his shock enough to ask a question.

"How did this happen?"

Severus and Harry shared a look.

"We discovered that we had a lot in common." Harry said simply.


	4. Chapter 4 The Flashback

FLASHBACK

Harry trudged down the steps towards the dungeons where he would be having his Occlumency Lesson. He was dreading it. What gave stupid Snape the right to belittle him? He was not his father. As he was absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that he had reached the door to Snape's classroom. Once he did he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Amazing, the great boy hero managed to arrive to my class on time. I can see why they say you surprise people, Potter. Consider me colored impressed." Snape sneered at him when he walked into the class. Harry swallowed down his urge to snap back at the snarky man. "Very well, get ready for us to begin. Although I doubt that you will ever be ready as it is astoundingly obvious that you do not practice as I ask you too."

Harry tried to prepare him self before he heard those dreaded words.

"Legilimens."

Then all he saw was his memories flying past him. He tried to get Snape out of his head but as always he failed. Once Snape released the spell Harry saw him look at him with a deep disgust.

"I understand a spoiled brat such as yourself isn't used to work but that is what you will have to put into this if you expect any results, boy!" Snape snapped at him. It was that last word that shocked Harry. He faintly heard legilimens being said in the back round but he barley registered it. But then suddenly he was reliving his time at Privet Drive.

"Boy! Get out here this instant!" He heard his Uncle Vernon yell. He quickly climbed out of his cupboard and scurried into the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room he was backhanded across the face. As he stumbled up again his uncle grabbed him by the hair.

"I am going out, you will have these chores done by the time I get home or you will be punished, is that clear freak?" His uncle asked, shaking him.

"Yes uncle." Harry said, keeping his eyes down.

The memory switched to a different one. Now Harry was lying on his side curled into himself on the floor as punches and kicks were rained down upon him.

"Useless, lazy , good for nothing freak! I let you sleep under my roof and what do you do to repay me? You burn the bacon! You worthless freak!" This was punctuated with a thrash from his uncle's belt. Harry remained silent, he had learned that if he kept quiet then the punishment was shorter.

The memory switched again. This time it showed a 3 year old Harry making breakfast for his family. When he couldn't get the eggs off in time before they burned, his aunt came up behind him.

"You really are a worthless freak aren't you, just like your drunk parents. Well this is what you get, freak." And with that his aunt took Harry's hand and put it on the stove top, pressing it against the scorching metal. The young Harry whimpered. "Oh, so the freak thinks it can complain? Go to your cupboard! No food for a week!" His aunt dragged him to his cupboard and threw him in, locking the door behind him.

After this a couple other memories where presented, such as when he was chased and attacked by Marge's dogs, when Dudley went Harry Hunting, and a couple from after he returned from various Hogwarts years. It was after these that Harry felt himself being pulled back to the classroom and out of his memories. As soon as he felt the floor beneath him he curled up into a ball and started to sob. If he hadn't been submersed in his fear out of having to relive those horrible things then he would have been mortified that he was crying like a baby in front of Snape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was shocked. Never in a million years would he have guessed that the great Harry Potter was abused. Spoiled and adored but not abused. He was such a bastard. He had thought that he was bringing the Potter boy to reality and out of the cloud of worship that he had surely been raised in, when he had actually been hurting someone who was as damaged as him. Looking at Harry crying on the floor he felt a pang of guilt. No, scratch that, it was more like a cannon blast of guilt. He had to fix this. Maybe if he tried he could still salvage a friendship with the boy. No one deserved that kind of treatment, especially from one's family. He was starting to see just how bad Harry had it. Yes, he decided that he would try to lend support and help to his once enemy.

Going over to where Harry had melted on the floor Severus wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry stiffened, but when he realized that it wasn't his uncle, he clung to the support. Severus soothed the distressed young man in his arms. He heard a mumbled sentence from the sniffling student.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"Why aren't you making fun of me? The boy-who-can't-defend-himself-from-muggles." Harry said bitterly.

"Because no one deserves to be abused, I know how it feels. My father was a drunk. I wouldn't wish abuse on my worst enemy, let alone you Harry." Severus sighed, saddened by this turn of events. Harry sat shocked. He never expected this, he had dealt with this alone for so long, it felt great to be able to confide in someone.

"Dumbledore knows." Harry said.

"What?" Severus asked harshly. Surely that couldn't be true. Why had this continued if it was?

"Dumbledore knows, I told him at the end of 1sst year. He told me that it was the only option for my safety." Harry said sadly.

"That is utter rubbish. I can tell you right now that you wont be returning there if I can do anything about it." Severus said.

"Where else would I go?" Harry questioned.

"You can stay with me. We can simply send a golem in your place to make them think that you are there. I know we haven't gotten along, which is my fault. I was told that you were raised in a spoiled fashion. I could only see your father. He bullied me while we were in school. I can only hope that we can attempt to be somewhat friendly with one another. I truly do apologize for my treatment of you. It was despicable and unfair of me to peg you as your father without suitable reason. Can you forgive me?" Severus asked, waiting for the harsh rejection that would surely come. To his surprise however, it didn't.

"Of course I can. It isn't your fault Dumbledore is a lying manipulator. And it certainly isn't your fault that my father and his friends were horrible to you. I know all about bullies. My cousin as you saw is an awful one. And do you really mean that I don't have to go back?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus was shocked. This was a complete 180 with Potter's personality, but he must have been relieved that he had someone to confide in. And besides, who was he to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Yes I do mean it. You are free to stay with me. All that you must remember is that I am a spy so some questionable people may come over, in which case you will have to stay out of sight. Is that agreeable?" Severus asked.

"Completely. Thank you so much!" Harry said, and promptly flung his arms around the surprised potions master and hugged him.

Well one thing was certain, this was the start of a whole new chapter in both of their lives.


	5. AN

AN- sorry for the AN, i just wanted to say that any suggestions you might have I will consider. just leave a comment or a pm and i will see if i can use it. if you have any ideas for things you would like me to write in the future feel free to tell me. I'll update soon, promise:)


	6. Chapter 5 What's Mine

AN: sorry it took so long for me to update, ive been preoccupied with other crap. i'll try to write more. (im listening to Christian Kane's House rules right now so im in a good mood) I was already writing so i figured to write more for this but i dont have a lot of time so im sorry that its short. hope you like and please please review!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything sadly, though im working on it, jk lol:)

BACK TO PRESENT

"Well be that as it may, why didn't you owl us at least? We would've-" Hermione was cut off.

"Been ok with it? I doubt it, and besides it would have been too easy for it to have gotten out that I was back or that I had a family. It was safer and more peaceful the way we did it. We only came out now because we want Soren to go to Hogwarts and Severus got a teaching position so we could be close to him." Harry said, a note of annoyance in his voice. He understood they were upset with him but right now he honestly didn't care.

"Mate, come on. Don't be like that." Ron said, using a tone that would indicate Harry had been refusing to do his homework instead of arguing about how he wanted to live his life.

"No, I know what you would've done, I'm sure of it. Anyway, it's over and done with. I'm sorry if you feel differently but It's my life. Frankly I can do whatever I want and you have no say what so ever whether you like it or not." Harry said, backing up a little. "There are many things you don't know about me, and just because you found out about this doesn't make you any more privy to my private life than you were before."

"Now hold on one moment!" Hermione said, reaching forward and grabbing Harry's arm. Automatically Severus maneuvered himself between his husband and Hermione while putting Lilleva behind him as well.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, you hold on. Harry is entitled to do whatever he wishes with whomever he wishes and as he has told you, you have no say as to neither what nor who it is as it is his life. What both you and your husband seem to be having a hard time grasping is the fact that he chose to protect his family first instead of risking their safety by telling you two all about it. Now, if you will be so kind as to back the hell off, I have to take my husband and my daughter back home so they can rest and finish packing. So good day, and hopefully you'll have all of your wits about you the next time we meet instead of your selfish attitudes." Severus sneered before wrapping his arms tightly around his family, and before disapparating he left them one more warning to heed. "I will protect what's mine, so think carefully before you deal with my family."

And with that the family cracked out of the station, leaving a very bewildered family behind.


	7. Chapter 6 Moving

AN: Sorry! I just got my wifi back after 2 weeks of not having it. Also I realized there r a bunch of errors in previous chaps with the spelling and stuff so I'm going to fix it. please review! thanks for reading my work, I love you all^-^

000000000000000000000

Appearing back at their house the family split up to do their respective things. Harry went off to pack, Severus went to put Lilleva to sleep for a nap. As Harry sorted through the rest of the trivial things on the shelves he once again felt familiar arms encircle his waist.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, very concerned. Harry sighed.

"Yes, although I wish what transpired today could have been avoided." He admitted, putting a family photo in a box.

"Of course. But as it wasn't maybe it would be best if for now we just went on as if it didn't." Severus advised, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's sides. Harry leaned into his touch, grateful for the grounding effect it had.

"Well," Harry started, closing and shrinking the box he had been working on. "I have finished packing the frivolous things we seem unable to part with." He then waved his wand and all of the cooking materials flew into boxes and shrunk themselves. "And I have just finished packing the rest. Can I once again state how much I love magic. This would have taken weeks otherwise." Harry said, smiling at the easiness of the task. "All those pureblooded snobs don't appreciate the hard work that we who once lived as muggles had to do. They are all lazy." Harry stated surely. Severus laughed at how his husband just said things like that, not even realizing how right he was.

"I completely agree. If you ask me, us halfbloods have it the best. We know how the muggle world is, we get the amazing experience of being introduced to the wizarding world, and we don't get treated like total scum once we get there. Best of both worlds, I think its called." Severus said, making Harry giggle at the muggle phrase he used.

"Well if we are in fact done, then why don't we get our stuff unpacked in the new rooms before the feast. Hopefully we can get that done before anyone realizes we are there, then we can make a tremendously surprising entrance and shock the crap out of them. And while we unpack Lilleva can wake up so she wont be a grump." Harry suggested grinning like a loon.

"Well I wouldn't think you would want a big scene Mr. I-hate-my-popularity." Severus said, poking him in the side. Harry sighed a little.

"Well I know that no matter what we do a big scene is what will result. So why not make that our purpose in the first place? Maybe something fun will happen." Harry reasoned. Severus rested his chin on Harry's head and pulled him closer.

"Well I think your plan sounds lovely. Lets do it." Severus said, letting his beloved go charming all of the boxes to go into his pocket. As they went to their daughter's room they looked around the halls that they had lived in for 12 years. At least they still owned it and would be returning quite often, it made it less hard to go.

Picking up their daughter, Harry held onto her as he gave his hand to his husband and let himself be apparated to the gates of the castle he once called home. As appeared in front of the wrought iron gates Harry took in the view of the place he had resided at long ago. He turned to Sev with a pained look in his eyes. His husband just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and led him up the path and towards the school. As it was still about an hour before the train arrived there weren't any people around. As the rooms were the same as they had been last time, Severus knew where they were so he didn't need to ask anyone, which allowed them to just sneak to their quarters without alerting anyone to their presence.

As they reached the portrait that would guard their new residence Harry discovered that the painting was of a snake and a kitten curled up taking a nap together. How ironic, he thought wryly. As they approached the kitten and snake raised their heads and looked at them. Severus stepped forward slightly, addressing them.

"I am the new Defense professor. As these are to be both my and my family's quarters I change the current password to Belladonna." The man stated regally. Harry stepped forward and looked at the snake.

"Hello, my name isss Harry Snape. I am to be living here with my husband and daughter. I appreciate you and your friend guarding usss. Thanksss. What are your names?" Harry asked in parseltongue. Upon hearing the hissed language, Lilleva woke up and looked eagerly at the snake.

"Hello! I'm Lilleva, but you can call me Lilsss. Who are you?" She asked excitedly. That was another thing from Harry their kids had gotten from him, they were both parselmouths. The snake looked overjoyed at having met two speakers in one day.

"I am known asss Santerssss. My kitten friend is called Sophi. It'sss a pleasssure to meet you all. Your new password hass been accepted. Welcome masters." Santers said, Sophi meowing in agreement. Lilleva giggled at the animals and Harry just smiled in amusement at his daughter. Severus just looked on at the interaction, pleased that they had such a bond. It was important to both him and Harry to have a strong bond with both of their children and so far they had managed to maintain said bond.

The family stepped into their new home. With a wave of his wand, Severus sent all of the boxes out of his pocket resized, and sent the contents zooming to the proper places. He really was glad for magic, he mused. Harry set Lilleva down and she ran through the whole place, checking out all of the rooms and quickly claimed the one with the biggest window in it as hers. Harry followed her into her room.

"What color do you want Lils?" He asked the bouncy 4 year old.

"I want it to be a landscape!" The girl proclaimed. Harry chuckled.

"What kind?"

"A snowy forest!" She squealed happily.

"Great choice." Harry agreed, waving his wand to change the surrounding walls into a live image of a snowy forest. Waving his wand again, Lilleva's possessions spread to their places all over her new space.

Leaving his daughter to enjoy herself, Harry went to the next room over that would be his and Sev's room and sent their stuff into the correct spots as well. He also changed the walls to a deep royal blue, resembling their room back in Boston. Then heading to the room across the hall Harry adjusted it to fit Soren's liking. This would be his room for when he needed a break. Going back to his room, he changed into robes (though he only put it over his muggle clothes). Severus walked into the room as Harry was about to leave it again, and caught his husband's lips with his, pulling him closer to him and just savoring the feel of the man he loved being pressed up against him. Reluctantly letting him go so he could get his teaching robes on. Harry simply stood smiling at his beloved.

They both then went to get Lilleva so they could convince her to put on a robe over her outfit. Harry honestly hated robes. He always just left them open so he could move more freely. If he couldn't stand them then he didn't expect his children too. He let Lilleva keep hers open as well as Soren. It may me untraditional, but since when was anything traditional when it came to Harry?

As they left their quarters and headed towards the Great Hall, Harry and Severus were both wondering what would happen when they got there. No one except some of the Weasleys knew about them so what would the reaction be? As they opened the Doors, they held their breath, anxiously waiting for the explosion once people realized who they were.


	8. Chapter 7 The Great Hall Part 1

Something should probably be clarified. Over the 12 years they had been gone, Harry and Severus' appearances had changed during that time. No longer stuck in a dungeon with potions fumes all day, Severus' hair had once again become silky, his complexion healthy. He now didn't have sneer lines on his face, having been around his family with the ones he loved for the past 12 years, he did more smiling now. He kept his shoulder length hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck now, only letting his bangs hang out, this of course freely displayed the silver stud in his ear. He also wore actual color now and not just black. He was very different from the last time Hogwarts saw him.

Harry had let his hair grow out to his shoulders as well, now it was more wavy and curly then the rat's nest it had been previously. He had gotten stylish frames for his glasses, they framed and brought out his eyes more, making the avada kedavra green pop even more. He had also gotten his ears pierced several times, and he had a tattoo on his shoulder of a dragon and a phoenix swirling around each other. As he finally had clothes that fit him he looked very attractive, or more like his good looks were now noticeable. He also laughed freely and truly now, not forced as he had while he was here with his destiny hanging over his head. He looked happy for once. Among these things there were also their wedding bands. Both were platinum, with gold and onyx swirls flowing around them.

So it was as they walked into the Great Hall that they wondered what the fuck would happen. At least those were the words Harry's mind came up with.

Holding onto his daughter's hand, he led her along with himself behind his husband as Severus made his way up to their seats at the head table. Apparently there hadn't been as many staff changes as he thought there would be. Minerva was Headmistress, Flitwick was still charms, Slughorn was still there as potions, Hagrid was there, and so was most of the teachers, even if he hadn't had most of them. Now Severus was back and it was really beginning to look the same. It appeared that Neville had taken over as the herbology teacher, and that Luna had been instated as the divination instructor. And apparently Draco had been placed as transfiguration professor. Well all in all this was a pretty interesting table of teachers. Harry had actually felt guilty about not talking to Neville and Luna. He was really glad he would have a chance to see them, he knew they would understand, as they always seemed to before. That was one of the reasons he trusted them more than any of his other friends.

As Severus pulled out a chair for him, Harry was pulled from his thoughts, as he sat down he sent a grateful smile towards his husband. Picking up Lilleva, he then conjured her a chair in between his and Severus's chairs that would help her reach the table better. As they had made their way up there the room had gone silent.

Aside from Minerva, he noted bemusedly, it seemed no one knew who they were as they hadn't figured it out. The fact that most of these people had worked with Severus for years made it pretty pathetic that they didn't recognize him. Sensing that people were getting no where, Minerva cleared her throat.

"Well as you all seem to be struggling I'll clarify things. Returning to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Severus Snape." She said, pausing until the exclamations ceased, as they didn't stop after a minute or two she cleared her throat again. "He has brought his family with him, as you can see. I think we should use the time before students get here to ask questions so people aren't squirming during dinner." Minerva said, amusement clear in her tone.

Many of them had shock written across their face. Draco looked a little betrayed, his own godfather hadn't spoken with him in 12 years. Neville and Luna looked pleasantly surprised, Luna, Harry knew, would know who he was. Harry wasn't displeased that people didn't recognize him, his bangs covered his scar (on purpose) so that made it a tad more difficult. A lot of the women were cooing over Lilleva, of course he had known they would, his daughter was friggin' sweet as donuts, anyone who didn't love her was a terrorist. Severus saw that some of the others were gearing up to ask their questions so he braced himself.

"Severus, we all thought you to be dead. Where were you?" Filius squeaked, nearly toppling out of his chair.

"I was with my family." Severus answered simply.

"And who is your wife?" Sinistra asked. Severus paled slightly while Harry's face reddened. Wife? Did he really look like a chick? what, did they just think he was the most flat chested woman ever?

"Ah-" Severus started, attempting to correct the situation before it escalated. He might be able to intimidate basically everyone but after he had gotten with Harry they younger man had stopped being scared of Severus' temper, while Severus learned to be frightened of Harry's.

"I'm not his wife. I'm his husband. And for your information I do understand human language so I am capable of answering you if you choose to treat me like an intelligent person and ask me instead of asking Severus for me." Harry said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" Sinistra started.

"Yes, well it's clear you don't realize much." Harry snapped, and despite himself Severus laughed earning himself many startled looks.

"Dear, best if you don't make too many enemies too soon." Severus advised, smiling slightly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Making enemies is kind of my M.O., just ask Draco." Harry smirked, looking at the blonde that sat on the far side of the table. The initially startled look turned into one of recognition then shock and then disbelief.

"Potter?" Draco gasped. Harry just sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly, what will it take for people to recognize me here as a Snape? It's always Potter this, and Potter that. I'm married now. Geez. Maybe I should just send out a memo." Harry said, getting stunned looks from around the table. Then almost everyone said "Harry?" at the same time. Again Harry just sighed. "Yes it's me. Ask what you will." He was soon enveloped in the arms of Luna and Neville.

"Harry, we missed you so much!" Neville said.

"The nargles told me you were happy so I knew you were alright but I still wish I had had your company." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't contact you guys, I just had to get away, you know? And the past couple years have been a blur with raising the kids and all." Harry explained, gaining nods from both his friends.

"We understand. You did defeat him for us. We owe you. But we are glad that you're safe and happy, no matter who it's with." Neville said, nodding approvingly towards Severus who smiled appreciatively. "And don't we know about kids. Our Nim is a first year this year."

"Oh, you too? Our Soren is a first year this year too. That's why we came back. We didn't want him in a different continent without us, as cheesy as that sounds." Harry replied. That got the three of them wrapped up in a discussion about raising kids.

Meanwhile a certain Malfoy had approached Severus slowly.

"So did you really marry Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I was devastated." Draco said brokenly.

"I had to protect my children and my husband. While it may not seem it, Harry would never have been able to become as happy as he is now if we had stayed. The people from the Order weren't the best to him. They never properly cared for him. He grew up abused and alone. I was the first one to truly care. That's how we bonded in the first place. And although it may be hard for others to see, I love him so much. Our two kids are amazing. I do want you in their lives. I regret not contacting you. But I had to separate us from the equation in order for us to be safe and happy, at least for the time. Now Soren is a first year and we deemed it a proper time to come back. I hope you forgive me." Severus said, looking his godson in the eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, and I understand doing what you need to for family. I just missed you so much. I would really like to be a part of your family again though." Draco admitted. Severus smiled.

"Well you can start by meeting my daughter," Severus said, picking up Lilleva and settling her on his lap. " This is Lilleva, she's four." Lilleva looked up at the blonde curiously. Deciding that he passed her test she stuck out her little hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She told the man who looked surprised.

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco replied, smiling and accepting the offered hand. "You are adorable."

"I'm aware, thank you." The little girl answered seriously, making her papa and the blonde man laugh.

"I'm Draco, but you can call me Dray if you so wish it."

"I shall refer to you at the moment as Sir Draysington, as the title draws my fancy." Lilleva said regally. Feeling a poke to her side she turned and saw the laughing face and sparkling eyes of her daddy.

"Daddy I made a friend. He is my knight at the moment and will serve me as I wish." She told him happily, causing him to laugh more as he picked her up and transferred her to his lap.

"Oh really? What if I want to serve you instead? Will I have to battle him?" Harry challenged her. She thought for a moment.

"That wont be necessary as I will allow two people to be my slaves, ah, I mean my noble steeds." She said, smiling cheekily.

"Nice save princess." Harry laughed, hugging her tight. Looking up at Draco he smiled.

"Thank you for being so tolerant. I appreciate it a lot. I hope we can put our past behind us and be friends." He said hopefully.

"I'd like that." Draco said smiling, turning back to Severus he addressed his godfather once more. "I should probably go back to my seat. I'll talk to you all later." And with that he went back to the other side of the as he sat back down there was a resonating knock through the hall.

"Guess it's show time." Harry sighed, putting Lilleva back in her seat as the others sat down and Minerva went to open the doors.

"Dear Merlin, why did we come back?" Harry mused.


	9. Chapter 8 The Great Hall Part 2

**AN: I'm sorry it's been forever, life has just overwhelmed me and its hard for me to do anything at all let alone write. I'm trying to update my fics though. If you have any ideas, requests, ect for either this story or a new story, then please PM me or leave it in a review. And please review anyway. Thankyou for reading, I'll try to post more soon.**

* * *

><p>As the doors opened, there came a flood of students from second year up through seventh year. Along with the students came a wave of noisy chatter. Harry and Severus scanned the incoming crowd for their son, eyes lighting up as they caught sight of him, both waving to him along with Lilleva. Soren waved back, pointing them out to the blonde girl standing next to him. As Minerva made her way to the Sorting Hat's stool, the hall quieted. And then the Sorting Hat sang its song. Once the roar of applause dulled Minerva pulled out her list and started with the sorting ceremony.<p>

"Abbot, Claire." A small girl walked forward and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Richard." This time it was a gangly tan boy.

"Gryffindor!"

Once it got to the L section Neville and Luna cheered when their daughter Nim was called. It turned out she was the girl that Soren was next to.

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry and Severus cheered along with the other couple as the little girl drifted to Ravenclaw. It was some time before it got down to the S section, but as soon as it was their son's turn they braced themselves.

"Snape, Soren." The hall went deadly quiet, whispers breaking out as Soren walked calmly to the stool. Mutters of "the spy?" and "my mum's potions teacher?!" could be heard across the hall. Soren sat on the stool for a while, Harry guessed it was because the Hat was trying to pick between slytherin and ravenclaw. As the Hat's brim opened Severus and Harry held their breath.

"Ravenclaw!"

As their son joined his new friend Nim at their new house table Harry and Severus cheered for their son, both knowing he would fit in perfectly with that house.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Gryffindor!"

The couple looked on in interest at the child of Ron and Hermione, instantly recognizing Hermione's bushy hair mixed with Ron's ginger genes and freckles. Rose really was a mix of both of her parents. Shortly after the sorting ceremony was over, and Minerva stood up before the hall at her place in the center of the head table. Clearing her throat, she started the opening speech.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back to those returning here for another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same rules apply, as usual. No magic in the hallways, no duels without a teacher present, and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as the name implies. This year we once again have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, however this year we will be welcoming back a previous teacher of the position, Professor Severus Snape." Here she had to wait through out the cries of recognition, he was a famous war hero after all (or villain, depending on who you talked to). "Quiet down everyone, there is more to be said. Professor Snape has brought his family with him, now I fully expect you all to treat them with respect and to be mindful of their privacy. Do I make myself clear?" A groaned yes was called back from the student body. "Alright then. Enjoy the feast, and may you all have a great year!" With that, everyone dug into the feast and chatter broke out among both the staff and the students.


	10. Chapter 9 How It Began

**AN: My wonderful readers I bring you another chapter of this, hopefully it will make up for my long gap before and for the long gaps yet to come. **

**please review:)**

* * *

><p>Throughout the feast none of the students recognized Harry for who he was, although after the staff's failure to do so it wasn't as surprising as it should have been. Aside from the initial impact of the announcement, the rest of the feast went relatively fine, although there was still and underlying buzz of curiosity and speculation running through the students. But soon enough everyone was finished and sent off to bed, after all the students had filtered off the staff soon followed, heading towards their chambers. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry, who was carrying a sleeping Lilleva, and led his family towards their rooms. Once they were inside the couple tucked their daughter into bed and shut the door to her room.<p>

As they both laid in bed Harry rested his head on his husband's shoulder, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Severus' chest. Severus had his arm wrapped around Harry, with his chin resting on Harry's head, both of them reveling in the comfort the contact brought them.

"That went better then I thought it would." Harry admitted.

"Well we still have the rest of the year to deal with, and when the press get wind of this it's sure to make a boom. And despite Minerva's words the students are sure to be as nosy as the teachers will be." Severus countered, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"True. Is it foolish of me to hope this won't seriously affect Soren?" He asked quietly.

"Not foolish to hope, maybe a bit to expect though. But we're here, and can deal with the ramifications as we see fit." Severus soothed. They were quiet for a couple minutes, their thoughts wandering.

"Remember when we first got together?" Harry asked.

"How could I ever forget, love?" Severus replied, running his hand the smaller man, drawing patterns across his skin that only he could see.

**Flashback**

Summer had come and with it Harry had gone with Severus to his home, finally free from the Dursleys' reign. The potion master's home was a small manor of sorts, located somewhere in the English countryside. Apparently the man had another home somewhere in the suburbs but that was strictly for Death Eater uses, while this home was the one he preferred to live in, and despite some dark business happenings at this home, it was a rare occurrence.

The time Harry had spent in this home so far had been some of the best days of his life. The two men were bonding more and more with each passing day since Harry's breakdown in detention, and now the two were inseparably close. While neither divulged it, both had been feeling stirrings of something more between them for months. However both were nervous and held back their affections. Severus didn't want to take advantage, and Harry didn't want to overstep his new found friendship.

At the moment they were both in the library of Snape's home, Harry, doing his summer homework, and Severus, doing some research on emancipation. His goal was to release Harry from the manipulations of Dumbledore, as the old fool was his magical guardian. As Severus turned the page of the old book he scanned the page for anything useful. Gasping at what he found he picked up the book and took it to where Harry was sitting. Leaning over his shoulder he put the book in front of him, pointing to the section the held what they needed.

Hearing Severus gasp, Harry was about to look over to the man, when all of a sudden he was very aware of the chest pressing against his back. Swallowing the breath that would have been hitched, he pointedly stared at the book that had been placed in front of him, trying to will away his arousal.

"Look at this section here, it says all you need is to have an adult represent you and testify against your magical guardian, and that the guardian doesn't need to be informed." Leaning further against the young man's back in his excitement, Severus suddenly realized how close he was to the object of his affection. They both entered a moment of silence when both were very aware of the other. Harry could feel Severus' breath against his cheek, coming out in small hot puffs, while his own breathing had gotten shallow.

Turning his head slightly, Harry was met with Severus' eyes, dilated and half-lidded with arousal. Deciding it was now or never, Harry leaned forward, capturing the older man's lips with his own in a tentative kiss, his eyes sliding shut. Against his better judgment Severus kissed back, letting the feeling overtake him, and wrapping his arms around the younger man.

And with that, their relationship began and led them to the future both deserved with the people that would bring them all the happiness in the world.


	11. Chapter 10 Soren's Side

**AN: Two in one day:) Here you are my lovely readers, please review! I love hearing your ideas both for this story and new ones. **

* * *

><p>The first day of classes dawned before anyone was ready to face it. Severus woke early as usual, Harry waking quickly after. As they got ready for the day, and woke up Lilleva, they each were thinking about what the day might have in store for them.<p>

For Severus the day meant his first class of the year, and dealing with curious imbeciles and their nosy habits. It meant trying to maintain order in his classroom and trying to protect his family from anything harmful that might arise from this situation.

Harry on the other hand had to figure out what to do with his loud and very active daughter while his husband was working. And he had to try to not get into anyone's way, he would also like to avoid his daughter being put on the spot by both the residents of the school and by the outside world.

As they left for breakfast these thoughts swarmed inside their minds. They quickly ate and headed their separate ways, Severus to his Classroom and Harry taking Lilleva back to their quarters.

* * *

><p>**Back to Yesterday**<p>

As Soren boarded the train he felt his anxiety grow. Despite his excitement all he wanted to do was turn around and rush back to his parents. Raising his head and squaring his shoulders he pushed forward to find a compartment that was empty. After passing several that contained groups of friends he finally found one he could take for himself. Taking the seat by the window, Soren opened his book and resumed reading it. It wasn't long until the door to his compartment opened up and a blonde girl with a vacant yet knowing expression was at the door.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm Nim Lovegood by the way." She said dreamily.

"I'm Soren Snape, and its fine with me if you stay here." Soren replied putting his book to the side.

"Where's your luggage if I might ask?" Nim inquired.

"My Papa is a professor so he took my stuff ahead for me. What about yours?"

"Both my parents are professors, so they did the same thing. It certainly comes in handy." She answered. "When you said Snape, do you mean Severus Snape is your father? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"He is my father, and no I don't mind." Soren replied.

"Then your father taught both my parents. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Nim said lightly.

"Oh, my dads talk about them. They were friends with my dad, Harry." Soren said, holding his breath slightly to see her reaction. He really didn't want to be treated differently.

"Harry as in Harry Potter? cool, my mom and dad talk about him all the time, they miss him a lot. They'll be glad he's happy though." Nim said genuinely.

Soren sighed in relief. They quickly became friends, bonding over having war hero parents and then on their love for books and then even more similarities. And it wasn't long before the train pulled to a stop and they filtered out with the rest of the arriving students. When they got into a boat and Hogwarts Castle came into view, Soren gasped with the others at its magnificence. And then before he knew it he was being led into the Great Hall along with all the other first years. He scanned the Head Table and grinned when he located his family, he turned and pointed them out to Nim. And then in the blink of an eye he was on the stool, with the Sorting Hat being lowered onto his head, the brim coming to rest over his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Another Snape. And a Potter-Snape at that. Well I never thought I'd see the day that union came to be. So where shall I put you? Gryffindor is out of the question, as is Hufflepuff. You are cunning so Slytherin could be a possibility but you value books and knowledge too much for that. So I guess it better be-"

"Ravenclaw!"

And then he was making his way over to Nim at their new house table. The excitement was overflowing within him, and all nervousness was cast aside once he looked towards his parents and saw the big thumbs up from his dad and the beaming smile from his papa. Once the announcements where over however, he was bombarded with questions.

"So your dad is really the famous spy Snape?"

"Who is your mom?"

"Is Snape really as scary as my mom says he was?"

"How could someone marry your dad?"

"Who married him? Are they crazy?"

"They must be insane if they married him."

It was at that, that Soren snapped. No one made fun of his dads. No one. And even though his dads had told him to expect questions, he wasn't about to allow people to bad mouth his family.

"How about you all shut it. First of all, yes, obviously my father is Severus Snape you low life ingrates. Second, I don't have a mother. And as for the rest of your idiotic questions, if you ever say anything bad about my family again, I will personally make your lives a living hell. That is, if my dad doesn't do that first." Soren threatened, glaring at all who had dared to open their mouths, all of whom where currently pale. Despite this, one particularly dense gryffindor from nearby dared to say something else.

"If you don't have a mum, then who's that sitting next to your dad, huh?" The boy said snidely.

"That's my other dad, you utter piss ant." Soren growled.

"I suggest you all mind your own business if you don't want my mum to give you detention. She has a tendency to pick on bullies." Nim said airily, a menacing tint glowing in her eye that seemed out of place with her expression. That eerie tone convince the others the go back to eating.

"Thanks Nim." Soren smiled thankfully. After that it wasn't long until they were led to their new house and to their dorms. Tucked in bed, Soren couldn't help feel nervous anticipation for the days to come.


End file.
